LA PAZ INTERRUMPIDA
by marina-chan3
Summary: El kenshin-gumi se verá envuelto en la búsqueda desesperada del tesoro más preciado de la familia Himura
1. ¿es este mi hogar?

LA PAZ INTERRUMPIDA  
  
¿ES ESTE MI HOGAR?  
  
Como ya nisabeis, ni Rurouni Kenshin niguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, porque si me pertenecieran, escribiria esto desde un yate en las islas griegas, y no desde mi casa. No os olvideis de los reviews!!!!!  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................. La vida parecía otra en Tokio; Sanosuke, no podía creerlo, todo estaba tan cambiado. Tokio, había dejado de ser la ciudad tradicional japonesa, encontraba en su ciudad rasgos que le recordaban a las ciudades que en su vaije había visitado, no dejaba de pensar cuanto habría cambiado la vida de sus amigos, y si estaba todo bien, se preguntaba, si el baka de Kenshin seguiría llamando a Jo chan, Kaoru dono, o si por el contrario, había hecho algún movimiento, lo dudaba seriamente, Batousai podía ser realmente denso en cuanto a mujeres.  
Sus pensamientos cesaron al vislumbrar la puerta del dojo, se paró delante de ella, ecrutandola con su mirada, buscando en la puerta algún signo que le ayudara a imaginar que iba a encontrar tras atravesar el umbral. Todo parecía normal, la madera de la puerta seguía teniendo ese aroma a hogar que siempre tenía, el aroma de la madera cuando está vieja, añeja y seca, un aroma que de olerlo en cualquier parte, le recordaba al hogar, le recordaba al dojo Kamiya.  
Escuchó ruidos, gente gritando, ya sabía algo; en el dojo, había alumnos otra vez, esto le alentó a cruzar la puerta, ¿ llamar o no llamar? esa era la cuestión, prefirió llamar, probablemente de no haber llamado hubiese destrozado la puerta y Jo chan le habría obligado a arreglarla, eso si vivía, teniendo en cuenta que el susto de su repentina aparición podría despertar al Batousai que Kenshin llevaba dentro.  
Desde dentro se oyó una voz joven pero varonil que provocó un vuelco en su corazón, la voz grave y profunda pertenecía a Yahico sin ninguna duda, -Busu!, abre la puerta!, ¿qué te has quedado sorda además de parecer una vaca o qué? Las palabras le delataban, probablemente Jo chan seguía siendo preciosa y delgada, pero eso a Yahico chan no le importaba.  
La puerta empezó a abrirse, Sanosuke contuvo la respiarción, ante él, se encontraba su Jo chan, la miró de arriba a abajo, buscando en alguna parte de su cambiado cuerpo algo de lo que un día fue la Kaoru que consideraba una hermana, sólo halló una mujer, nunca más una niña, una mujer con un cuerpo.... voluminoso, una mujer que lanzó un grito penetrante de alegría, y que contra todo lo esperado en un japonés, se lanzó a sus brazos impulsivamente llorando como solía hacer, Al menos algo no ha cambiado pensó Sanosuke, Kaoru se despegó de él y gritó -Kenshin!, Kenshin!, Yahico!, venid! Corred! Sano ha vuelto a casa, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas de felicidad que le humedecían la cara.  
Sanosuke, viendo esto, tuvo el impulso de tomar a Kaoru de nuevo en sus brazos, y así lo hizo, muy dulcemente, con un amor fraternal, la subió en brazos, y dio vueltas a su alrededor, calibrando el nuevo peso de su vieja amiga, vio a Kenshin y a Yahico corriendo hacia él, ambos sonrientes, el muchacho, ya no era Yahico Chan, y desde luego Kenshin, no era Kenshin el rurouni, su sonrisa incierta se había borrado de su rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa igualmente gentil, pero sincera, Yahico y Kenshin estaban ya junto a él, dejó a Kaoru en el suelo y comentó jocosamente Guau Jo chan!, estás muy...muy... muy ... embarazada.  
-¿Es tu forma de decirme que estoy gorda? Replicó Kaoru claramente molesta, -¿No estoy tan gorda? ¿a que no Kenshin? Díselo anata. Kenshin sonrió ampliamente a su esposa, le rozó el brazo al pasar junto a ella en su ida hacia Sanosuke, apenas le acarició el barzo, se fue directamente a abrazar al que fue y es, sin lugar a duda, su mejor amigo, Sanosuke, no pudo contener un sollozo de alegría, Kenshin era su amigo, su compañero, ese amigo con el que todo hombre tiene un vínculo especial. Bienvenido a casa, Sano, amigo. Kenshin dijo mientras le abrazaba, Yahico, se unió al abrazo Sí Sano, bienvenido, ya estamos todos juntos. El abrazo cesó cuando los tres hombres se giraron tras oir el amargo sollozo emitido por Kaoru -¡Mou! ¿Y yo qué?, ¿A mi no me quereis?.  
Kenshin se apartó de Sanosuke y se fue hacia Kaoru, le enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus mano, y la abrazó, en el abrazo Kenshin giró el cuerpo y en sus labios se formó una palabra dirigida a sus amigos; en especial a Sanosuke, que parecía algo desconcertado y divertido; sus labios gesticulaban la palabra -hormonas. Sanosuke, no pudo hacer más que reir gustosamente, mientras Kaoru, seguía con su cara en el cuello de su esposo, con sollozos que sonaban como sus adorables "Mous".  
Kenshin ahogó una risita en su garganta, lo que hizo que Kaoru se despegará de su cuello, ella le miró al rostro como pidiéndole explicaciones de si se estaba riendo de ella, él le cogió la cara dulcemente, con ambas manos, y le besó juguetonamente en su naricita, que en esos monetos, a Kenshin le pareció la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, estaba toda rojita y salada por las lágrimas, después de ese beso juguetón, rozó su nariz con la de Kaoru, mientras ella, arrugaba la nariz en un intento de finjir disgusto. Sanosuke, mientras tanto, obsevaba las diferencias con el pasado, miles de preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza, en la cena, obtendría respuestas y también información, quería saberlo todo, para poder sentir, que jamás, había dejado a su familia.  
-Vayamos dentro, la comida está casi hecha, y a Kaoru se le hinchan su preciosos piececitos cuando está mucho tiempo de pie, dijo Kenshin, mirando divertidamente de reojo a su disgustada y ahora preocupada esposa, que no pudo evitar preguntar.  
-¿Te gustan mis pies verdad?, ¿Eh?,¿Kenshin? Ahora fueron los tres hombres los que rieron, Kenshin sintió el impulso de llevarla hasta su dormitorio y enseñarle cuánto le gustaban sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo, Sanosuke se adelantó a sus planes, y cogió a Kaoru en brazos, quien puso una cara de extrañeza, -Vamos Jo chan, esa barriga tuya debe de pesarte mucho, no quiero que te canses.  
Yahico fue hacía el dojo a terminar la clase, mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke con Kaoru en brazos se dirigían a la cocina, donde se sentaron. Sanosuke, depositó dulcemente a Kaoru en su lugar habitual, donde ella solía comer, y después se sentó en el que era su sitio antes de irse de Japón, por sus problemas con la policía, aguardando la comida con ansiedad, aunque con más ansiedad aguardaba la historia de sus amigos durante el periodo de su ausencia. 


	2. Sorpresas

LA PAZ INTERRUMPIDA  
SORPRESAS  
Yahico fue hacía el dojo a terminar la clase, mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke con Kaoru en brazos se dirigían a la cocina, donde se sentaron. Sanosuke, depositó dulcemente a Kaoru en su lugar habitual, donde ella solía comer, y después se sentó en el que era su sitio antes de irse de Japón, por sus problemas con la policía, aguardando la comida con ansiedad, aunque con más ansiedad aguardaba la historia de sus amigos durante el periodo de su ausencia ............................................................................ ...................................................  
-¿Y bien? Vamos, Contadme! Quiero saberlo todo! -Habló Sano mientras Kenshin disponía la mesa,- ¿como fue la boda? ¿Cómo te declaraste Jo chan? , ¿Fuiste tú verdad?, ¿o al final le echaste valor Kenshin y le pediste su mano? ,¿Kenshin, todavia dejas que te mantega Jo chan?, ¿sigues haciendo la colada?¿y Megitsune?, ¿está en Aizu? ¿Y Tae, se ha olvidado de mi deuda?,¿qué pasa con la comadreja y el chico hielo?¿están juntos?, ¿y Yahico chan y Tsubame chan? ellos si están juntos ¿verdad?, Tsunan¿ha cuidado de mi casa?... Preguntó sin respiro Sanosuke, -Guau, -respondió Kenshin- ¿lo tenías ensayado Sano? -rió Kenshin- Aqui tienes Koishi, Kenshin dejó el plato de tempura sobre la mesa, a Kaoru le había dado por comer tempura desde que se quedó embarazada.  
-Vamos Kenshin! Ya sabes, quiero saberlo todo, así sentiré que estaba aquí, es muy importante para mí, vosotros sois mi fami... Las palabras de Sanosuke se vieron interrumpidas, por un grito estridente y potente que llegó de la puerta, un grito que parecía provenir de un niño, Sanosuke se giró y vio como un pequeño, de unos tres años, de tez blanca como la luna y el pelo color rojo caoba iba corriendo estrepitosamente hacia Kaoru, con los brazos estirados hacia ella, y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras relamia sus labios ante el signo de la comida.  
Sanosuke empezó a abrir la boca, queriendo decir algo, queriendo preguntar quien era este niño, siendo claramente una miniatura de Kenshin.  
El pequeño se sentó en el regazo de Kaoru, y Sano observó, como Kaoru le susurró algo en el oído al pequeño, que se levantó rápidamente, y se arregló el pelo y la ropa, situándose delante de Sanosuke, puso sus manos a los lados de su cuerpecito, y agachó la cabeza en un saludo formal hacia Sanosuke, -Kinichiwa, -Kaoru le interrumpió en un tono muy suave, - Konichiwa Kenji-chan, es Konichiwa, el pequeño pelirrojo miró a su madre como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza -Eso he dicho, kinichiwa.  
Kenshin rió, le puso la mano en el hombro a Kaoru afectuosamente, y se aproximó a su hijo, se arrodilló junto a él, mientras le despeinaba el pelito rojo - Sano, este es Kenji, es nuestro hijo; - Kenshin hizo una pausa y se dirigió a su hijo-Kenji este es el tio Sano, es muy amigo de papá y mamá, como la tia Misao, o la tia Tae. ¿vale? Venga, preséntate. Esto último se lo dijo con un pequeño empujoncito de ánimo.  
Kenji asintió con la cabeza y muy apresuaradamente se lanzó al cuello de Sano quien lo abrazó suavemente, con miedo a que tan tierna criatura quedara atrapada en su firme abrazo. - Kenji- interrumpió Kaoru-, Papá te ha dicho que te presentaras, esa no es forma de saludar. ¿Ne?  
Kenji miró a su padre, quien le sonreía, y luego miró a su madre quien también sonreia, así que su pequeña cabecita dedujo que no había hecho nada malo además a la tia Megumi y a la tia Misao siempre les daba abrazos y ellas le compraban caramelos, "a lo mejor tio Sano también me compra caramelos o juguetes" pensó Kenji con esperanza. Miró a Sanosuke otra vez y le confió- Mi nomb'e es Kenji Himura, y voy a tener un he'manito, -miró a su padre- ¿Ve'dad papá?, Kenshin le miró tiernamente con su sonrisa habitual formada en su rostro y asintió timidamente, Kenji volvió a girar su mirada hacia Sanosuke y dirigió un dedito hacia la barriga de su madre-¿Ves? Está ahí dent'o, ¿y sabes qué? Papá me dijo que él lo puso dent'o de mamá, y mamá le g'itó po'que decía que yo no debía saber esas cosas, Kaoru interrumpió apresuradamente -¡¡¡Kenji, eso no se dice cariño!!! , mirando a los tres hombres de la habitación, Kenji la miraba como diciendo que no sabía que había dicho algo malo, Sanosuke la miraba dirvertido con una sonrisa estúpida y pícara en su rostro, y Kenshin, simplemente, prefería evitar la mirada mortal de su esposa.  
Pasados unos segundos y animado tras la venida de su nuevo tio que probablemnte le comprara más caramelos y más jueguetes de los que ya tenía, Kenji continuó con su charla, mientras Kenshin, seguía depositando los platos sobre la mesa, y salia de la cocina para avisar a Yahico que era hora de comer.  
-Papá dice que voy a tener una he'manita, po'que papá dice que cuando yo estaba dent'o de mamá ella siemp'e quería comer sashimi, y papá dice que como ella quiere comer tempura ahora, papá dice que eso significa que voy a tener una hermanita,¿verdad papá? Kenshin le miró y asintió convencidamente en dirección a Sano, este le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, kenji siguió -Pero Yahico dice que voy a tener dos hermanitos, porque dice que mamá está como una bellana, en ese momento entró Yahico y corrigió a Kenji -Ballena Kenji, tu madre está como una ballena, jajajajaja- Kenji miró a Yahico y luego a su madre quien estaba roja como un tomate y a la que aseguraría le salía un humillo por la orejas.  
Kaoru no se lo pensó, Yahico acababa de desmayarse tras el golpe recibido por Kaoru. Kenji ignoró a Yahico y prosiguió -Tio Yahico siempre le dice eso a mamá, y mamá se enfada y le pega, pero papá dice que tio Yahico se lo merece y que mamá debería darle más fuerte, ¿a que sí papá?-Dijo el pequeño buscando de nuevo la aprobación de su padre.  
Kenshin rió nerviosamnete entonces, mientras Yahico se recuperaba con un chichón en la cabeza y miraba a Kenshin con mirada asesina, queriendo apartarse de esa mirada homicida de Yahico, Kenshin sugirió que comieran, cogió a Kenji y lo sentó a su lado, justo entre él y Kaoru, para que uno o el otro estuvieran pendientes en todo momento de que el pequeño comía.  
Comieron plácidamente y tomaron té al final, Kenshin le preparó un té especial a Kaoru, Megumi se lo dio para algo del emabarazo; en su regazo, estaba Kenji durmiendo su siesta. Tras darle varios sorbos al té, Kaoru empezó a vostezar y a dar cabezadas, Kenshin se disculpó con Sanosuke, Yahico le quitó a Kenji del regazo a Kaoru y lo llevó a su habitación, mientras Kenshin tomaba el cuerpo de su esposa y la condujo al dormitorio de ambos. ............................................................................ .........................................................  
Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, las perajas que voy a poner, en este fic no son nuevas, nada de parejas alternativas, serán las más usuales de todas, aunque las que más aparecerán serán K&K y A&M, espero que os guste el capítulo. 


	3. Aclaraciones

Yahico acababa de dejar a Kenji en su habitación, el pequeño era un  
  
demonio despierto, pero verlo dormir, apaciguaría a un león, simplemente, parecía un  
  
angel, Yahico lo arropó y le dejó al lado a su conejito preferido, le dio un beso en la frente  
  
y dejó el cuarto silenciosamente para dirigirse al porche.  
Allí encontró a Sano, y el tiempo se detuvo por un momento, miró a  
  
Sano y se miró a si mismo, y pareció verse de nuevo con diez años, Sano estaba recostado  
  
en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo, con lo ojos cerrados como saborenado el  
  
silencio, jugueteando con su raspa de pescado en la boca, respirando profundamente de  
  
aire fresco, como queríendo retener el olor del hogar en sus pulmones, sus pensamientos,  
  
no obstante, fueron interrumpiods por la voz suave de Sanosuke  
- No te quedes ahí Yahico, cuéntame como ha ido todo , le he dicho a  
  
Kenshin que quería saberlo todo ahora mismo, pero creo que tardará un poco en salir  
  
de esa habitación, dime ¿es siempre así ahora?, ¿me refiero con Jo chan?  
Yahico lo miró y asintió, - Desde lo de Enishi ha sido así, más cuando  
  
Kaoru se quedó embarazada de Kenji, ahora es más moderado, Kaoru le dijo que era un  
  
paranoico y entonces él...Sanosuke le interrumpió -¡¡No bobo!! Me refiero a lo cariñoso,  
  
está mu pegajoso, no parece él, antes apenas miraba a Jo chan y ahora... ¡Mírale!-  
  
Yahico levató una ceja, y sacudió la cabeza -Pues vete acostumbrando, porque es  
  
siempre así, y ahora más, porque los cambios de humor de kaoru, sólo los aguanta él.-  
  
Ambos hombres produjeron una risotada varonil tras el comentario.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
Kenshin depositó suavemente a Kaoru en su futón, en su estado, debía  
  
dormir y descansar a menudo, pero el bebé resultaba ser demasiado enérgico por las  
  
noches, y un minuto de sueño para Kaoru, era un gran tesoro.  
Kenshin arropó a Kaoru, mientras ella adoptaba una de sus posturas  
  
favoritas, sobre todo ahora que su prominente barriga no la dejaba estar cómoda muy a  
  
menudo; con el el brazo en el pecho de Kenshin y su mano derecha dentro de su gi,  
  
acariciando la piel que reposaba sobre el corazón que ella mantenía en sus manos, su  
  
pierna derecha, reposaba sobre la cadera de Kenshin, esta era la parte que menos le  
  
gustaba a Kenshin, y no porque su esposa estuviera gorda, Kaoru seguía teniendo las  
  
piernas más asombrosas de la tierra, al menos en su opinión, y los brazos finos y suaves, su  
  
único problema, es que los dedos de sus manitas se hinchaban a menudo, y también los de sus pies  
  
si permanecía demasiado tiempo de pie.  
  
El problema de la postura en sí, era que colocando la pierna así, mientras ella dormía, Kenshin  
  
tenía que controlarse con su esposa, y eso no le gustaba, tenerla tan cerca, y no poder  
  
tenerla realmente.  
La verdad, Kenshin la veía más bella que nunca, por mucho que dijera  
  
ella que estaba más fea, cierto es que su pelo negro había perdido algo de brillo, y Kaoru  
  
incluso tuvo que cortarlo un poco para sanearlo, el Doctor Gensai dijo que el bebé  
  
provocaría esos cambios.  
Kenshin iba todos los dias a por un líquido blanco y asqueroso al paladar  
  
para que Kaoru se lo tomara, desde entonces su pelo había mejorado, pero ella siempre se  
  
quejaba de que el bebé hacia estragos en su precioso pelo y en sus uñas, además, Kenshin  
  
tenía que darle masages habitualmente, porque su espalda y sus huesos se resentían del  
  
embarazo.  
Pero Kenshin era feliz, estaba seguro que esta vez nadie le libraba de  
  
tener una niña," ummmm una niñita, con los ojos azules y el pelo negro, jeje." Kenshin le  
  
acarició la tripa, y notó como el bebé se movia, cada vez se movía más, cada vez era más  
  
grande, y con el paso del tiempo su pequeña debía sentirse incómoda en ese pequeño  
  
espacio que era la tripa de su madre.  
Kaoru se estiró en su sueño, y despertó e hizo un puchero -Mou, este  
  
niño no me deja dormir- Kenshin la miró, y le corrigió,- ¿Niño?, Yo creo que no.-  
Kaoru se incorporó y le preguntó preocupada, - Kenshin, dime una  
  
cosa, si....ummmm... el bebé resultara ser varón, ¿te enfadarías conmigo? Kenshin la  
  
miró como si estuviera loca -No, Kaoru, Por Kami! Claro que no Koishi -la beso en los  
  
labios, Kenshin prefería mostrar con gestos a su ahora homonal esposa sus opiniones- Es  
  
que... me hace ilusión una niña; no se; las niñas, quieren más a los padres, y ya tenemos  
  
un hijo, de todas formas, aunque fuera un varón, no creas que iba a quererle menos por  
  
ello; además, si es un niño, siempre podemos seguir buscando la niña, a mi no me  
  
importa dejarte embarazada, es más, me encanta-dijo Kenshin en un ronroneó.  
Kaoru dio una risita vergonzosa, -¡¡¡Kenshin!!! ¡¡¡No seas malo!!!  
  
Kaoru le pellizcó juguetonamente el brazo, se recostó en el futón, -Yo sólo quiero que  
  
esté sano, y que nazca bien. Me da igual lo que venga.- Kaoru miró su marido mientras  
  
jugueteaba con su pelo rojo, y veía la mirada de su adorable marido cambiar de color, de  
  
dulce malva a potente dorado."Cuanto tiempo!, Batousai.. ¿eh?" pensó Kaoru.  
En ese momento, Kenshin habló -Mataría por vovotros, sin pensarlo, sin  
  
remordimientos, por tí y por Kenji, por lo que está por venir-, y a Kaoru le pareció lo más  
  
maravilloso que jamás había escuchado de la boca de su marido, "Es increible lo que  
  
puede cambiar la mente de una persona cuando tiene una familia" Pensó Kaoru, y no lo  
  
pensaba por su marido, sino porque ella, la idealista Kaoru había dado paso a una mujer  
  
madura, una esposa, una madre que no dudaría tampoco en proteger a toda costa el  
  
bienestar de los suyos, "¿que esposa o madre no lo haría?" Es natural, mi hijo, es lo  
  
primero.  
La tarde avanzó. Kaoru tuvo después de eso su merecido descanso, apenas por dos horas,  
  
pero lo tuvo, al igual que Sanosuke a quien el viaje había agotado, Yahico se fue a buscar  
  
a Tsubame al Akabeko, le esperaba, pensaba, una tarde romántica al lado de su primer y  
  
único amor; y Kenshin se encargó de enseñar en el dojo a los alumnos que acudían por la  
  
tarde, Kaoru, no podía dar clases en su estado, así que Yahico y él habían acordado que  
  
Kenshin enseñaría a los alumnos de Kaoru. Mientras Kenji; Kenji trasteaba con todo  
  
aquello que se encontraba a su paso en el patio. 


	4. Sólo

SÓLO.  
Debían ser al menos las siete, "Mou!, estúpido embarazo, me duele la espalda"  
  
-pensó Kaoru, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Kenji-Papá dice que te levantes, que eres una dormilona, y que se te van a poner los ojos pochos y te vas a poner fea-  
Kaoru lo miró divertida, sabía perfectamente que Kenshin debía estar cerca escuchando su reacción-Eso ha dicho tu padre, ¿verdad? Dile que el frutero piensa que mis ojos son los más bonitos de Tokio, y que cada dia estoy más guapa- Se oyó un ruido en el pasillo, Kaoru rió y se levantó.  
  
- Vamos Kenji- dijo cogiéndole en brazos- Mamá tiene hambre, vamos a decirle a papá que queremos merendar.  
  
Kenji la miró-¿tempura?, Kaoru lo pensó y contestó - ummm ¿fideos?, A Kenji se le iluminó la cara, adoraba los fideos de su padre, eran sabrosos y podias jugar con ellos, "si papá y mamá me dejan".  
Kenshin estaba afuera, tendiendo la ropa, hablando con Sano, ¿vaya, en que momento de mi vida llego?- dijo Kaoru.  
  
- Kenshin me hablaba del dia en el que a Yahico le cambió la voz.- Dijo Sanosuke  
  
-Vaya, pues entonces ya te queda poco por saber- respondió Kaoru  
  
- Que va! Te estaba esperando ¿cómo fue la boda?-preguntó Sano  
  
- Pues... bonita, entre amigos.- Dijo Kaoru.  
  
- Oh, y yo me lo perdí.- Dijo Sano pensativamente, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.  
  
- No Sano, estabas, aunque fuera aquí- dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano en el corazón, derrepente, echó a llorar-Sano no Baka, ¿por qué no has vuelto antes? te echamos de menos, y yo estoy sóla por las mañanas, y no se que hacer, y...-Kenshin se le acercó -shhhh, calla mujer, -la abrazó por detrás-venga nena! no te pongas así! Ya está aquí, mañana, compraremos algo que te guste en el mercado ¿vale? Anímate!.  
Kaoru lo miró esperanzada, -¿de verdad?, ¿y tu trabajo?-  
  
Kenshin se quedó pensando una escusa que poner para poder fugarse del trabajo aunque fuese una hora.  
  
-¿Trabajo?-preguntó Sanosuke sorprendido- ¿trabajas?, ¿en qué?- Preguntó ahora curioso.  
  
- Ah sí, pues trabajo para la policía, no corro peligro, vigilo el mercado por las mañanas, y a veces hago labores de investigación, siempre cerca de casa, y pocas veces trabajo por la tarde o por la noche, me pagan bien, y... bueno... empecé a trabajar para Uramura-san al poco de casarme, sólo algunos casos, pequeñas cosas, pero Kaoru se quedó embarazada en seguida de casarnos, y entonces empecé a hacerlo seriamente, y diariamente, nos va bien ¿eh Kaoru?-preguntó en dirección a su esposa.  
Sí -respondió Kaoru- El dojo vuelve a tener alumnos, tantos, que los tengo que dividir en turnos, nos deja un buen dinero, y con tanto niño, lo necesitamos.  
  
- Ehh!-interrumpió Kenshin- y a mi me gusta, me gusta mi trabajo, ayudo a ancianos o a mujeres. Bueno, voy a ver que merendamos. ¿qué te apetece Kaoru?  
  
- Ummmm, Pesanba ir al mercado..., me apetece fruta- dijo Kaoru pícaramente y con disimulo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!- Gritó Kenshin, el resto lo miró asombrado- ummm, ano... es que se va a hacer tarde... y... ummm... bueno...Yo iré a por la fruta.  
  
-No Kenshin, yo te acompaño,- replicó kaoru desinteresadamente.  
  
-¿Por qué?¿ Hay alguna razón por la qué quieras ir al mercado a comprar fruta?- Preguntó Kenshin angustiado.  
  
-Sí bobo, no me has oido, quiero fruta, pero tienes razón se hace tarde, mejor haz cualquier cosa, asa las patatas del huerto,-dijo Kaoru para animar a su pobre marido.  
Kenshin se fue pesadamente hacia el huerto a recoger las patatas"el frutero es un chico realmente atractivo, y más alto que yo, y de la edad de Kaoru, y..." "Y qué mas te da?"- Respondió en Batousai en su cabeza- Kaoru es mi mujer, que ni la mire porque si no...- sus pensamientos se vieron interrupiods por la voz de Kaoru hablándole desde la otra parte de la casa -¡¡¡Kenshin!!! ¡¡Que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme dormilona o insinuar que me voy aponer fea!!.  
Kenshin paró en seco,"¡¡¡oro!!! esa pequeña..., me ha engañado"  
La tarde pasó rápida, al igual que la noche, sobre todo para el matrimonio Himura, entre las sábanas, los gemidos y la obscuridad de su dormitorio.  
Kaoru se levantó pronto, giró su cabeza, Kenshin seguía ahi, "debe de estar agotado, ahora tiene que hacer todo el trabajo él, no sólo en la casa"-se sonrojó por su pensamiento, se levantó, y observó su cuerpo desnudo, su prominete tripa, la acarició mientars se miraba de frente, y la siguió acariciando mirándose de perfil, sus manos, subieron entonces hacia sus pechos, eran más grandes, mucho más grandes que hace tres años, y más caidos "Mou".  
  
Kenshin despertó, y vio lo que hacía su mujer, vio también lo que estaba pensando, se levantó con la sábana enredad en su cintura, ocultando así su desnudez y se colocó detrás de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo  
  
-Están perfectos, no lo pienses más, tus pechos, tus caderas y tu tripa, todo esta perfecto- añadió- Vístete, te prometí ir a comprar.  
Los ojos de Kaoru se levantaron, y se fue corriendo a vestirse, hoy iba de compras, vestirse no sería un suplicio como todos los días, por que lo iba a hacer por algo especial "Mou estúpidos Kimonos, Mestán todos pequeños, Kenshin tiene la culpa, me tendrá que comprar algo bien bonito hoy."  
  
Con ese pensamiento se fue hacia la cocina a desayunar, los demás la estaban esperando, comieron como en los viejos tiempos, con insultos, con platos de arroz volando entre las cabezas, pero con una nueva boquita en la mesa, una nueva pequeña boquita.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano se disponían a irse, los primeros al mercado, el último, Sano quería pasar por su casa, a ver que tal estaba, Yahico se quedó en el dojo enseñando y esperando a los alumnos que fueran llegando, dejaron la puerta abierta, cuando salían, nadie se percató de la sombra en el arbol de sakura, su amado árbol de Sakura, y Kenji, Kenji se quedó en el patio jugando como siempre... sólo. 


	5. Desesperación

Desesperación  
- Callad! Gritó Yahico a sus alumnos, ¿no habeis oído algo?  
  
- No sensei- respondieron  
  
- Yutaro, ve a ver que hace Kenji, mira en el tejado o en la conica, seguramente estará haciendo de las suyas- le dijo Yahico a Yutaro.  
  
-Hai!  
  
Yutaro salió corriendo del dojo a ver en que nuevo lío Kenji se había metido, - "pequeño demonio pelirrojo".  
La pelota de Kenji, la que Aoshi le había regalado aquella vez que fueron a pasar unos días a Tokio, justo cuando Misao iba a salir de cuentas, estaba tirada en el suelo, justo donde a Kenji más le gustaba jugar.  
Yutaro giró su cabeza elevándola para mirar al tejado, el sol no le dejó ver, se tapó los ojos con la mano haciendo una visera, pero Kenji no estaba en el tejado - grrrr, eso deja la cocina, siempre pasa lo mismo, y luego Kaoru-sensei nos manada a nosotros que la limpiemos -; pero Kenji no estaba en la cocina, ni tampoco había señales de que hubiera estado en ella, ¡El baño! Fue corriendo hacia el baño y abrió la puerta de sopetón, sin pararse a llamar -¡Maldita sea!- Corrió de nuevo hacia el dojo, - YAHICO!!!, Yahico!!  
  
Yahico levantó la cabeza y dejó la kata que estaba practicando a medias -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?  
  
Yutaro apenas podía respirar, se paró en seco delante de Yahico, con el tronco agachado y las manos en las rodillas, el corazón parecía salirsele del pecho, y sudaba un sudor frío de terror. - No está -  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que no está, Kenji ha desaparecido.  
  
- KENJI! -gritó Yahico,- Ahora no tengo tiempo para juegos, estoy dando clase, ¡se lo diré a tu madre! "Cuando venga Kaoru se va a enterar, estoy harto de ciudar a Kenji sólo para que ella y kenshin puedan disfrutar de su nidito de amor".  
  
-Yahico espera y si...  
  
-KENJI!, cuento hasta tres, como no salgas, adiós caramelos,- dijo Yahico con una mirada maliciosa de victoria en la cara-;"esto nunca falla" pensó.  
  
Pero los segundos transcurrieron, y dieron paso a minutos de angustia buscando en el dojo, en el pozo, en los alrededores, Y kenji no estaba.  
  
- ¿Ahora qué Yahico?  
  
- ¿Qué? Dios; se lo han llevado Yutaro.  
  
- Tranquilo, seguramente...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ¿No lo entiendes? Se lo han llevado, alguien se lo ha llevado, Kenji se porta mal, pero jamás nos hace preocupar. Dios Kenji!  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo esta vez? - Preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad y con enfado, seguro que su angelito, había hecho de sus travesuras. Por detrás de ella aparecieron Kenshin y Sanosuke, cargados con las bolsas de todo aquello que Kaoru había comprado.  
  
- No está. -Respondió Yahico con sequedad.  
  
- ¿Cómo qué no está?- Preguntó Kenshin preocupado.  
  
- No lo se kenshin, oí un ruido, parecía un grito, pensé que él estaba en la cocina, mandé a Yutaro a buscarlo, pero no lo econtramos, incluso abrimos el pozo... hemos...  
  
Kenshin tiró las bolsas al suelo y se acercó a Yahico y le puso las manos en los hombros, sacudiéndolo en un intento de obtener una explicación del por qué su hijo no estaba ya en sus brazos, - ¿! Dónde!?- preguntó Kenshin con pánico evidente en los ojos. Mientras Kaoru estaba en shock, miraba la pelota de su hijo allí tirada.  
  
- ¿Has mirado en el mueble de la cocina? a veces se esconde allí- dijo Kaoru con esperanza pero con preocupación en la voz, le temblaba tanto la voz como el cuerpo.  
  
- Sí, miramos -Dijo Yutaro.  
  
Kaoru salió corriendo, tirando el paquete que llevara en la mano, gritando el nombre de su hijo por todo el recinto.- ¡Kenji! , ¡Kenji!, ¡vamos Kenji, estás asustando a mamá! -cayó entonces de rodillas y se puso a llorar.  
  
Kenhsin se acercó a ella, la levantó y la llevó hasta el porche donde la sentó en la madera.  
  
- Yutaro, mira dentro de la casa. Sanosuke, busca por el patio. Yahico, cuida de Kaoru, acuéstala; yo voy a ver que encuentro en las cercanías del dojo.  
  
- Está bien ,- dijo Yahico- sabeis cuanto le gusta a Kenji esconderse o subirse a los arboles, así que buscad en cada rinconcito y en todos los..  
  
-No estoy buscando a mi hijo, sino alguna pista además de esta- señaló en el suelo unas gotas de sangre, -que me ayude a saber quien se lo ha llevado- "¡Por Kami que es sangre no sea de él!"  
  
Kaoru soltó un profundo sollozo,- ¿Y yo qué hago Kenshin?  
  
- Tú te quedas aquí, en tu estado..  
  
- ¿Qué me quede aquí, cuándo no se donde está mi hijo?, no lo entiendes, yo lo traje al mundo, yo lo parí, yo.. yo... - De repente kaoru se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas- yo sólo quiero que me lo devuelvan.  
  
Kenshin la abrazó, y le dio un beso en la sien - Shh, shhh, onegai, traeré a nuestro hijo, cuando el bastardo que se lo haya llevado intente contacatar conmigo para pelear lo mataré, y te traeré a nuestro pequeño, te lo prometo. Yahico, tú busca a la policia después de acostar a Kaoru. - dijo Kenshin con una mirada dorada y fría en los ojos cuando hablaba de matar. Yahico asintió.  
Yahico levantó a Kaoru, y se la llevó para acostarla, le preparó antes de ir a la policia, Yutaro se fue a buscar por los rincones de la casa, alguna nota, un arma, en realidad no sabía que buscar, Sano y Kenshin sí, buscaron cosas insignificantes, tales como huellas, ramas rotas, o cualquier tipo de rastro.  
¿Quién se habrá llevado a Kenji?, ¿por qué?, ¿estará bien?. En el próximo capítulo A&M tendrán un papel en todo esto. Reviews please!!! 


	6. cap 6

Para mi desgracia no voy a tener ordenador(computadora para que me entendais) en posiblemente unos días, así que voy a acutalizar el capítulo seis, y a aclararos unas dudas. Kaoru-sanz, por supuesto que Aoshi y Misao están casados, y por otro lado, te aseguro, que en ninguno de mis fics verás que nongún niño les pase nada, soy de la opinión, que los niños en el mundo ya pasan bastantes penurias y sufren ya demasiadas vejaciones como para crear más penurias y vegaciones en un fic.  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Capítulo seis  
En lo profundo del bosque que había que atravesar para viajar de Tokio a Osaka se oían varias voces, algunas pertenecientes a adultos y las más llamativa era la que provenía de un niño; un niño de corta edad, y de pelo rojo frondoso, como el de su padre. Kenji se encontraba entre desconocidos, y tenía miedo.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero a mi mamá!!!!!!  
  
- Caýate, tu madre no está y no vas a volver a verla.  
  
- Buaaaaa!!! Kenji chan quiere a mamá y a papá, buaaa!!  
  
El pequeño no dejaba de llorar y llamar a sus padres.  
  
-Toma enano, come algo.  
  
Kenji tomó la comida que su secuestrador le había dado, tomó un sorbo de sopa, e hizo un gesto de disgusto.  
  
-Si llamais a mi papá él os enseña'a a hace' de come'.  
  
- ¿Así que tu papá cocina en casa? ¿eh?  
  
-Sí, comida de mamá mala, pe'o esto es peor- agregó el pequeño desafiante.  
  
Puede que Kenji fuera un niño, pero era avispado como su madre, y duro y valiente como su padre.  
  
-Anda, tómate la sopa, está caliente- le dijo otro hombre desde la otra parte de la hoguera- te ayudará a dormir, no te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño.  
  
Aquel secuestrador, sacó entonces un peluche con forma de perro y se lo entregó a Kenji.  
  
-Toma, para que duermas bien, pero primero tómate la sopa.  
  
Kenji asintió y empezó a devorar la comida, no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí, recordaba estar en el dojo jugando con una pelota, cuando un hombre disfrazado todo de azul oscuro entró, le pusó algo en la nariz que olía mal, y derrepente, le entró sueño.  
  
Kenji hizo lo que el secuestrador de voz suave le pedía, además, su tono le recordaba al de su papá. "Pero el ot'o señor es malo, habla mal a Kenji chan, mañana le mo'deré"  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
Kenshin se reunió con los otros tras una hora de búsqueda, ahora tenía más pistas, estaba claro que su hijo no se había ido por voluntad propia, alguien había entrado en el dojo, y se lo había llevado.  
  
-¿Qué has encontrado Sano?  
  
-Poca cosa, unas ramas rotas en los árboles, y unas huellas.  
  
-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó alarmado Yahico.  
  
-Sólo, lo siento Kenshin.  
  
-No importa, yo también he encontrado huellas, el que encontraras ramas rotas de árboles supone que alguien se subió en ellos, espiar desde los árboles es un procedimiento típico de los ninjas.  
  
-¿Cómo los Oni?- Preguntó Kaoru angustiada.  
  
-Hai, como los Oni. Las huellas que encontré en el suelo también eran de ninja, a veces se perdían, pero recuperé el rastro en el camino que lleva a Osaka. Sano, Las huellas que enontraste tú ¿eran también de ninjas?  
  
-Sí, se parecían aunque no eran iguales a las que deja la Comadreja.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kenshin?- Preguntó Kaoru.¿Vamos tras ellos verdad?  
  
-No Kaoru. Primero...  
  
-¿¡Cómo qué primero!?, Primero va nuestro hijo.- Interrumpió Kaoru.  
  
-¡Tranquilízate!-Gritó Kenshin, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el enfado de Kenshin con su mujer, eran pocas las veces que Kenshin se enfadaba de esa manera, y nunca le había gritado a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru se puso a llorar, primero Kenji secuestrado, y ahora Kenshin perdía los papeles "¿qué será lo próximo?"  
  
-Chicos- dijo Kenshin con una voz más calmada- ¿podeis dejarnos sólos?, tengo que hablar a sólas con mi mujer.  
  
Todos se marcharon dejando a Kenshin y a Kaoru sólos. Kenhsin se acercó a ella y se sentó justo en frente, en la forma tradicional.  
  
-Gomen Kaoru dono, no pretendía gritarte.  
  
-Lo siento, yo sólo quiero que...  
  
-Shhh, calla,- le dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios mientras se incaba en una rodilla delante de ella- déjame que te explique. Le diré a Sano que siga el rastro por el camino de Osaka, pero Kaoru, ¿Koishi?- le dijo como si hablara a un niño- sabes que esas huellas se perderán, y cuando se pierdan, cuando los hombres que tienen a nuestro hijo crucen un río, o suban a un barco, o cuando simplemente llueva, ya no sabremos seguir buscando.  
Kaoru abrió los ojos de repente, asustada ante las consecuencias se estas palabras. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a su pequeño? Entonces se echó a llorar, el peso de la situación le pudo, y no puso más que abrazar a su esposo mientras se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas de impotencia.  
-Shhh, tranquila, Sano y Yahico irán tras ellos, hasta donde puedan llegar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, esperando, seguramente Kaoru dono- Kenshin cambió a una voz grave y se alejó del cuerpo de su esposa- ellos querrán despertar al Batousai que llevo dentro, querrán venganza por algo que hice en la guerra, pronto pedirán un rescate que será que me enfrete a uno de sus líderes, es culpa mía, siempre es culpa mía, y de mi pasado- dijo pesadamente Kenshin.  
Kaoru se dio cuenta entonces, y lo abrazó.  
  
- Lo siento, no quería ponerte nevioso, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sólo que siempre era yo la secuestrada, no...- emitió un sollozo, Kenshin entonces, la apretó más contra su pecho- Kenshin, ¿Avisarás a la policia?  
  
- Sí aunque dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo, avisaré no obstante para que se comuniquen con Saito, él me puede entregar información valiosa sobre grupos armados de ninjas en Japón.  
  
-¿Y Misao chan?. Los Oni ¿podrían ayudarnos?  
  
- Puede, avisaré a Aoshi, para ver que me puede proporcionar. Tú no te preocupes, lo van a pagar, te lo juro.  
  
Kenshin se disponía a contarle los planes a los demás, y a partir hacía la comisaria.  
  
- ¿Kenshin?  
  
- ¿Hai?  
  
- Procura no matar a nadie.  
  
- Hai Kaoru dono.  
  
- ¿Kenshin?  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Si le hicieran daño a Kenji, no te reprimas, yo no lo haría, mata a quien se lo hiciera.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin cambiaron de color, al igual que la expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz.  
  
- Hai. Por tí, por él - Se acercó entonces a su mujer y le agarró el pelo mientras le daba un fuerte beso en los labios .  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....  
Kenji se terminó su comida y se fue a echar un siesta, al lado de la hoguera, había una manta donde podría descansar y arroparse, "Hace f 'io, quie'o un cuento".  
  
- Enano, no te duermas, hay que caminar.-gritó el hombre agresivo.  
  
- Déjalo, ¿quieres? Es un niño, después me lo cargaré yo a las espaldas, y caminaremos el trayecto planeado. No te preocupes.  
  
Kenji se quedó dormido en seguida, mientras lo otros dos hombres discutían sobre los planes a seguir.  
  
- ¿Para que lo tratas tan bien? Cuando lo entrenen, el maestro será más duro que yo.  
  
- Primero, es sólo un niño; segundo, es hijo de quien es; Tercero, ahora es niño, pero crecerá, y cuando haya crecido bajo nuestro entrenamiento, será una máquina de matar, como lo fue su padre, y cuando sea el más feroz asesino de Asia, no querrás tenerlo como enemigo.  
  
- A mi ese renauajo no me da miedo, ni tampoco su padre, eres un cobarde Matsuo.  
  
-Lo que tú digas, venga prepárate, partimos.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Matsuo cogió a Kenji envolviéndolo en la manta y se lo echó a las espaldas metiéndolo en una especie de saco o costal.  
  
Con las cosas recogidas, siguieron rumbo a Osaka.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
-Aoshi!!-gritó la voz de Misao, que acaba de recibir en la puerta del Aoya una misiva.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Misao?  
  
-Carta de Tokio.  
  
Aoshi le dio a Misao al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, y cogió la carta de las manos de su esposa.  
  
-¿Qué dice Aoshi?- preguntó Misao, mientras mecía a su pequeño.  
  
-Vayamos dentro.  
  
Aoshi le puso una mano por encima del hombro a su mujer y la condujo hasta su despacho.  
  
Misao acostó en una cunita al hijo de ambos y esperó pacientemente una explicación de su marido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? "Dios espero que Kaoru chan esté bien, no puede ser que vengan de visita, en su estado Himura no le dejaría a Kaoru chan viajar, debe haber pasado algo" - pensó Misao.  
  
- Al parecer,- dijo Aoshi con pesadumbre evidente en la voz- alguien se ha llevado a Kenji chan.  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Quién se ha llevado a Kenji chan y a dónde? ¿por qué?  
  
- Eso es lo que quieren saber, Himura quiere mi ayuda.  
  
- ¿Le vas a ayudar? ¿Verdad?  
  
- Hai ¡Kami no lo quiera! Pero si algo le pasara a Hannia chan- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo- él me ayudaría. ¿Cómo no voy a ayudarle?.  
  
-¿Qué necesita?  
  
-Información, al parecer los secuestradores son ninjas, deben de buscar venganza contra Himura san.  
  
-¿Ninjas? Pero Aoshi, quedan pocos grupos organizados de ninjas en Japón y nosotros somos uno de esos grupos.  
  
-Sí, tenemos suerte, eso reduce la lista ¿a cuántos?, ¿Quince?, ¿Veinte? Imposible...  
  
-Piensa Aoshi.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
- Es imposible, los únicos grupos que querrían una venganza contra Himura somos nosotros, o el grupo de Mishanagi, son los únicos ninjas a los que él se ha enfrentado.  
  
- Claro, claro.....- dijo Aoshi como preguntándose por qué no se había dado cuenta- él luchó con los Ishin, por lo tanto, a los únicos ninjas a los que pudo enfrentarse en el Bakumatsu fue a nosotros y a...  
  
- Pero desaparecieron.  
  
- Puede que no desaparecieran, puede que...  
  
- Puede que esto no tenga nada que ver con venganza, Aoshi.  
  
- Tienes razón, aún así, debemos contemplar esa posibilidad, la de que los ninjas negros no desaparecieran del todo, y ahora busquen venganza.  
  
- Deberías ir a Tokio.  
  
- ¿Y dejaros sólos a ti y a Hannia chan? Ni hablar.  
  
- No estaremos sólos. Además, de no tratarse de venganza, creo que esto va ser largo y difícil.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
Ya está, espero estar pronto con vosotros, montones de besos (Ya se que en latinoamerica no os besais, pero yo soy europea así que a aguantarse) 


	7. El viaje a Tokio

Las cosas estaban muy tensas, los nervios a flor de piel, el doctor Gensai se enteró cuando Yahico fue a avisar a la policía y fue a ver su querida Kaoru, a la que dio un calmante para dormirla. La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa, amargada, consumida por el llanto.  
  
-Le he dado un sedante Kenshin san.-Dijo el doctor Gensai con pesadumbre en la voz.  
  
-Gracias doctor Gensai.  
  
-De nada Kenshin, intenta que no se ponga nerviosa, no es bueno para el bebé, ¿quién sabe? Puede que su leche ya no valga, Dios no lo quiera. Me vuelvo a la clínica, cuidaos, y avisadme cuando haya noticias de Kenji chan.  
  
-Desde luego doctor Gensai- le dijo Kenshin mientras abría la puerta de salida del dojo.  
  
Kenshin se quedó en la puerta del dojo viendo como el doctor se alejaba de su vista, cuando ya no lo veía se metió para adentro y se dirigió a ver a su esposa.  
  
-¿Kenshin? Dijo la voz de Yahico-, Voy a hacer algo de cena, tenemos que comer algo.  
  
-Gracias Yahico, yo no tengo hambre- Dijo kenshin con una pesada sonrisa de agradecimiento.-Por cierto, ¿Y Sano?  
  
-En la cocina, está derritiendo unos cirios que me mandó traer cuando fui a la ciudad a denunciar. ya sabes.  
  
-Aha.- Kenshin se quedó callado unos segundos- Voy a ver como está Kaoru.  
  
-Estaré en la cocina, ven ahora, aunque sea por un té.  
  
-Está bien Yahico.  
  
...................................  
  
En la cocina Sano derretía en una olla un montón de velas rojas que había echo a Yahico traer.  
  
-Buaa! ¡Que asco, apesta a cera! ¿Qué haces Sanosuke?- Dijo Yahico al entrar en la cocina.  
  
-Lo vi hacer decenas de veces en Europa y América. Ellos fotografían las pruebas de un delito, y toman moldes de cera para archivarlos.  
  
-Pero nosotros no tenemos para hacer fotografías.  
  
-Ya lo sé Yahico chan. Pero voy a intentar sacar un mole de la huella que encontramos en el patio. Quizás Aoshi la conozca, o la policía tenga algún dato.  
  
-Parece buena idea. ¿Te ayudo?  
  
-No gracias, ya está. Vamos al patio.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al patio para sacar el molde de la suela que Sanosuke había encontrado.  
  
....................................  
  
Kenshin entró sigilosamente en su domitorio, en el futon yacía Kaoru, con una amarga expresión en la cara. Se sentó junto a ella, y le acarició el rostro, y después el vientre.  
  
-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, que antes de que nazca nuestra pequeña, Kenji estará de nuevo con nosotros, sano y salvo, de una pieza.  
  
Kaoru se estiró un poco en su sueño, pero no despertó, el sedante era lo suficientemente potente como para que no despertara hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Kenshin se echó a su lado, y cerró los ojos un minuto, relajándose en la reconfortante presencia y calor de su mujer.  
  
Oyó a Sanosuke y a Yahico trasteando en el patio y salió a investigar.  
  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí?- Preguntó curioso Kenshin.  
  
-Sanosuke pone en práctica una técnica que vio en occidente.  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Yen qué consiste esa técnica?  
  
-Saco un molde en cera de la huela que vimos antes, para que la policía o Aoshi puedan identificarla, puede que Aoshi pueda decirnos a través de esta huella, que tipo de ninja se llevó a Kenji.  
  
-Gracias Sano, no lo había pensado, eres de gran ayuda. Tú también Yahico. - acabada la frase les dedicó a ambos una sutil reverencia.  
  
Todos observaron mientras Sanosuke trabajaba. Cuando hubo sacado el molde, se lo dio a Kenshin, quien lo puso sobre una tabla dura, a salvo del calor y de los golpes. Decidieron comer algo, el Kenji no estuviera no significaba descuidarse, quizás tuvieran que luchar pronto.  
  
La tarde pasó sin mucha acción, Yahico tuvo que dar clase muy a su pesar, pero Kenshin le dijo que tenían que seguir adelante. Sano se fue a buscar a Tsunan, quería que dibujase todo, los árboles, el patio, si no podía fotografiar la escena del crimen, podía pintarla. Sanosuke que se le daba bien la investigación y que le gustaba, quizás buscara trabajo después de que el caso Kenji se solucionara y después se instalaría definitivamente en Tokio, cerca de su familia.  
  
..................................  
  
Misao despertó de una siesta por el llanto de su pequeño "Hora de comer", cuando vio su marido sumergido en sus tareas y pensamientos, que en esos momentos eran, "Hacer maleta, deprisa"  
  
-¿Aoshi? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó  
  
-Me voy- respondió secamente a su mujer  
  
-Ah, que bien, y ¿a dónde vas si se puede saber?  
  
-A Tokio.  
  
- ¿A ayudar a Himura?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Ahhh, ¿por eso te ibas sin decirme nada?  
  
Con esto Aoshi levantó la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y se giró para mirar a su mujer con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole el rostro.  
  
¿Y si así fuera?-Preguntó desafiante. "Uh oh"  
  
-¿Cómo? "pero ¿qué se ha creído?" ¿Pero qué te has creído, qué te puedes ir sin decirme nada, y dejarme aquí sóla con tu hijo?  
  
-Si es por vuestro bien, sí Misao. Puedo.- contestó con sinceridad.  
  
-Oh mi amor no quería decir eso- dijo Misao mientras se abalanzaba hacia los brazos de su marido- es que. no quiero que vayas sólo, quiero ir contigo, déjame ir contigo, Kaoru chan está embarazada, necesitará a alguien que esté con ella.  
  
Aoshi pareció meditar unos segundos, y después asintió.  
  
-Está bien, ven, pero date prisa. Quiero salir lo antes posible.  
  
-Lo que tú digas mi amor, pero tendrás que esperarme, tengo que preparar mis cosas y las de Hannia chan y avisarle a Okina.  
  
-Tú haz maletas, y yo avisaré al grupo.  
  
...................................  
  
Kenji viajaba en la espalda de Matsuo, estaba cansado y mareado, hambriento, y por una vez, deseó que su madre estuviera ahí para obligarle a darse un baño, realmente lo necesitaba.  
  
-Ya llegamos -dijo Matsuo.  
  
-Al fin veremos de lo que este canijo capaz- agregó el hombre desagradable mientras removía el pelo de Kenji, Kenji le respondió con un mordisco. Este intentó entonces abofetear al pequeño pero Matsuo le paró la mano con un movimiento veloz.  
  
Kenji abrió los ojos como platos, este señor era tan bueno como su papá.  
  
-¿Ma'suo chan?  
  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Matsuo sorprendido ante su nuevo nombre.- ¿qué pasa pequeño?  
  
-¿Jugarás con Kenji chan cuándo lleguemos a donde vamos? Papá siempre juega conmigo.  
  
Matsuo rió divertido -Ya veremos pequeño.  
  
A su paso, salieron varios hombres que estaban escondidos entre los árboles y las ramas. Todos querían ver al pequeño tras el que su jefe había estado por un tiempo al menos de cuatro meses, no es cómo si todos los días el líder de un grupo tan importante como el suyo se preocupara tanto por un niño de apenas cuatro años.  
  
...................................  
  
Aoshi miraba a su mujer mientras le daba de mamar a su hijo, ambos estaban sucumbiendo al sueño. No dejaba de preguntarse qué haría si algo les pasara, y tampoco cómo se sentiría, desesperado, perdido, sólo, aterrado, sí; aterrado, así debía estar Himura, aunque en el pasado había tenido sus percances con Batousai, la verdad es que se habían pulido bastante bien, incluso el episodio contra Enishi, se saldó alegremente para todos gracias a su vital aportación en el descubrimiento del fiasco del cadáver de Kaoru san. Aún así, Himura había vivido ya demasiadas experiencias como esta, primero con su mujer y ahora con su hijo.  
  
Observó que su hijo había dejado de mamar pero mantenía su boca en el pezón de su madre, y ahora dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Misao, quien también dormía, con una postura en el cuello que corrigió Aoshi delicadamente colocándole algo detrás par que estuviera cómoda mientras le arrebataba al hijo de ambos de las manos, para, primero acunarlo en su brazos por unos instantes y luego depositarlo suavemente en su cuna.  
  
Pronto llegarían a Tokio, una nueva aventura les esperaba, aunque esperaba que la aventura se saldara tan alegremente como la de Enishi. 


	8. Visita a Tokio

Misao y Aoshi caminaban con incertidumbre hacia el dojo, sin saber lo que encontrarían al atravesar sus puertas. Una vez llegaron a ellas, entraron sin titubeos, Misao no estaba como para entretenerse, debía ver a Kaoru ya, por no hablar de que necesitaba un baño ya.  
  
Misao:-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí?  
  
Kaoru:- ¿Misao? - respondió la voz débil de Kaoru,- ¿eres tú?  
  
Misao: - Kaoru chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba.  
  
Kaoru: - No Misao- empezó a llorar- hace dos días que no tenemos noticias.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿dos días ya Kaoru san?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado.  
  
Kaoru- Hai Aoshi, dos días, Kenshin ha ido a ver que sabía la policía, y Sano, actúa en su papel de Zanza para sacarle lo que puede a criminales y yakuzas.  
  
En ese momento entró Sanosuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza gacha, una raspa de pescado en la boza y dándole pataditas a las piedras que encontraba por el camino.  
  
Misao- ¿Cabeza de pollo? ¿Eres tú?  
  
Sano levantó la cabeza e intentó descubrir en la mujer que veía ahora a la pequeña comadreja que dejó el día que se marchó del país.  
  
Sano:- ¿Comadreja?  
  
Un Kunai pasó rozándole la oreja izquierda.  
  
Misao:- No me llames comadreja cabeza de pollo.  
  
Aoshi:- Koishi, este no es el momento- le dijo a su mujer mientras indicaba con la cabeza hacia Kaoru.  
  
Misao:- Sí, es verdad. Lo siento.- entonces hizo una reverencia formal hacia donde se encontraba Sanosuke.- Bienvenido a Japón de nuevo Sano san.  
  
Sano rió y le devolvió la reverencia, entonces centró su atención en la figura alta que permanecía de pie al lado de Misao.  
  
Sano:- Aoshi, me gustaría que vieras unas cosas. Le dije a Katsu que sacara unos dibujos de donde se produjo. ya sabes.-miró hacia Kaoru- el rapto.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿Dibujos?  
  
Sano:- Bueno, y también unas huellas, hice un molde en cera.  
  
Aoshi sonrió, lo cual le pareció extrañísimo a Sanosuke, después hizo un geto con la cabeza.  
  
Aoshi:-Eso son grandes noticias Sano san- le costó no llamarle cerebro de mosquito, pero la maniobra de sacar moldes de las huellas de los secuestradores era realmente inteligente, impensable para Aoshi que la idea hubiese venido de una persona tan poco dada a pensar inteligentemente como Sanosuke.-Déjame verlas.  
  
Misao:- Kaoru, necesito cambiar a Hannia chan.  
  
Kaoru sonrió levemente, y le quitó a Misao el bebé de los brazos.  
  
Kaoru:- Vamos a mi cuarto Misao.  
  
Las dos mujeres se metieron en la casa, Sano le indicó a Aoshi el camino hacia donde tenía el molde.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿Y Himura?  
  
Sano:- En la policía, volverá pronto.  
  
Aoshi:- Sanosuke, estos son huellas del grupo de los ninjas del templo dorado de Osaka.  
  
Sano:- Entonces, sabemos quien tiene a Kenji.  
  
Aoshi:- Sí, ahora hay que hablar con Himura sobre este grupo.  
  
-¿Hablar conmigo de quién?  
  
Aoshi:- Himura.  
  
Sano:- Kenshin, Aoshi sabe quienes fueron.  
  
Kenshin tiró las carpetas y documentos que llevaba en las manos y se acercó apresuradamente a su ex enemigo tomándole de los brazos.  
  
Kenshin: - Dime que sabes de mi hijo- le inquirió desesperado.  
  
Aoshi:-De tu hijo no se nada, salvo quien lo hizo, quien se lo llevó.  
  
Sano:- Kenshin, prepara té, las mujeres están cambiando- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al percatarse de un detalle- al bebé de la Comadreja y el Chico hielo.  
  
Kenshin:- Pero.  
  
Aoshi:- Kaoru san debería estar presente, y debemos estar todos calmados, para poder concentrarnos, y buscar una solución pronto.  
  
Kenshin asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina, Aoshi cogió el molde, quería que Misao lo examinara, ella poseía también grandes conocimientos, y una segunda opinión, nunca viene mal.  
  
Todos se sentaron en frente de la mesa, con sus tazas de té en las manos, Misao acostó al pequeño Hannia en la cuna que un día fue de Kenji.  
  
Aoshi:- Sanosuke tuvo la brillante idea Misao de tomar moldes de cera de las huellas que encontraron de los supuesto secuestradores. Quero que les eches un vistazo, sólo para estar seguro.  
  
Aoshi le dio entonces el molde a su mujer, para que lo mirara, Misao lo tomó, lo observó unos segundo y parpadeó varias veces mientras los ojos se le abrían como platos.  
  
Misao: Templo dorado.- Dijo abruptamente.  
  
Aoshi:- De acuerdo.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Templo dorado? ¿Qué significa?  
  
Aoshi:- Las huellas pertenecen a los ninjas del templo dorado de Osaka.  
  
Kenshin:- Tenemos que ir a por mi hijo- dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
Aoshi:- Espera un minuto Himura, hablemos primero, debemos tener las cabezas frías. En primer lugar, ¿qué relación tienes tú con este grupo?  
  
Misao:- Piensa Himura ¿Te enfrentaste alguna vez con ellos?  
  
Kenshin se quedó pensativo, en verdad su primera reacción fue ir a Osaka a recuperar a su tesoro, pero luego se dio cuenta que Aoshi y Misao tenían razón ¿Qué conexión tenía él con esos hombres? ¿Qué tipo de venganza podían buscar?  
  
Kenshin:- Yo. yo... Nunca me he enfrentado a ese grupo, jamás. ¿Qué tienen contra mí? ¿Contra Benjuí?  
  
Misao:- Himura, Aoshi y yo, ya barajamos la posibilidad de que esto no se tratara de una venganza.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Cómo? Tiene que tratarse de una venganza, siempre es por venganza.  
  
Kaoru:- Misao, Aoshi san, por favor, decidnos por qué han secuestrado a Kenji si no es por venganza  
  
Aoshi:- Kaoru san, Himura, creemos que los ninjas de Osaka han podido llevarse a Kenji por razones muy distintas a la de la venganza por tus crímenes de Batousai, podría ser, una maniobra estratégica.  
  
Kenshin:- ¿Estrategia?, ¿qué estrategia?  
  
Kaoru ¿Para sacar al Batousai de dentro de Kenshin, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi:- No Kaoru san, por motivos más macabros, y que no tienen que ver con tu marido, al menos en ese aspecto. Yo creo que a vuestro hijo se lo han llevado por ser hijo de quien es, vuestro hijo tiene un importante linaje guerrero, hijo de Batousai, hijo de un maestro del Kamiya Kashin, y nieto de otro maestro.  
  
Kenshin:-¿Cómo? Entonces.  
  
Misao:- Creemos que podrían haberlo secuestrado para entrenarlo. Para que sea un ninja como ellos.  
  
Kaoru:- Pero Aoshi san, eso es absurdo, los clanes de ninjas no aceptan a gente nueva en sus filas, tienes que ser descendiente de uno.  
  
Misao:- Sí Kaoru chan, pero los clanes ninjas no pasan por sus mejores momentos hoy. Es como los samurais - dijo mirando hacia Kenshin - apenas existen ya. Deben estar desesperados.  
  
Aoshi:- No creas Misao, no tan desesperados, saben muy bien cómo escoger sus piezas.  
  
En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando Aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, Y cogió apresuradamente a su hijo en sus brazos, Misao se le acercó y le abrazó en un sutil gesto de ternura y comprensión hacia su marido.  
  
Kenshin:- Mañana saldremos al amanecer hacia Osaka, me voy a la comisaría, pediré unos caballos y apoyo logístico de las autoridades en Osaka. Kaoru ven conmigo, no puedo traer todos los caballos yo sólo.  
  
Kaoru:- No me apetece- A Kaoru ya no le apetecía nada desde que Kenji desapareció.  
  
Kenshin:- Claro que te apetece, hace cuatro días que no sales para nada, y el doctor Gensai dijo que tenías que pasear, recuérdalo, es bueno para el bebé y para tí.  
  
Kaoru:- Hai Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin se acercó a su mujer y la ayudó a incorporarse, los demás se quedaron en el dojo esperando la hora de la cena, y el amanecer.  
  
Aoshi:- Misao, hablemos.  
  
Misao y Aoshi se dirigieron hacia una habitación vacía.  
  
Aoshi:- ¿Cómo estarás?  
  
Misao:- Estaré bien Aoshi, no te preocupes.  
  
Aoshi:- Claro que me preocupo, duerme con Kaoru san. ¿Vale?- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- acordaos de cerrar siempre bien la puerta del dojo.  
  
Misao:- Sí Aoshi sama.  
  
Aoshi:- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así.  
  
Misao:- Umm Aoshi, se que mañana tienes que estar descansado para el viaje, pero esta noche me gustaría, ano. que nos pudiéramos despedir bien. Ya sabes.  
  
Aoshi la besó dulcemente y añadió:- Aunque mañana caminara como un zombi.  
  
Aoshi:- Te quiero Misao, os quiero a los dos.  
  
Misao:- Y yo a tí  
  
Con esas palabras se abrazaron, y esperaron el alba con la esperanza de que el viaje no les llevara mucho tiempo a los hombres lejos del hogar.  
  
....................................  
  
Bueno, pues ahí va otro capítulo, la verdad es que planeo acabarlo en un par de capítulos y empezar que uno nuevo que tengo pensado.  
  
Para los fans de Kenji can les diré que está bien, os manda recuerdos, pero que aunque es l protagonista de la historia, en la medida que es él el secuestrado, no tendrá mucha relevancia en la historia.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews y estad atentos a mi próximo fic, creo que os va a gustar. 


End file.
